simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Coastal Rock
Current Status of Coastal rock Coastal Rock is a growing proud democratic nation led by Tony with many objectives in mind, currently with a population with33,608,709 million and an active military force of 526,126 staff with x*x*x* in reserve. Coastal rock is a proud member of the soviet federation. However having colonised a second and 3rd nation, Tony created a union under which all nations ran the same economic policeys which later proved successful. With a firm democratic view in mind, CR intends to raise it's war level so that it can ensure democracy is applied the proper way and if needed military force is always an option. - Records of history began in 3290, 59 years after CR was founded Defcon system 3290: Coastal rock introduced the system to ensure a more organised response to world threats. Not to mention if CR ever reached defcon 1 ( nuclear warfare ) it would give warning to federation members to brace for a heavy outcome. Nuclear Detterent 3295: In 3295 Coastal rock brought in foreign nuclear missles, nuclear batterys and eventually nuclear submarines. Coastal rock now has the ability to strike all over KB from land or from the sea. Should CR ever reach deathcon 2 nuclear submarines are deployed within 10,000 miles of the enemy. The NDS ( Nuclear detterent system ) in total has cost coastal rock 1.3 Trillion - not including annual maintanance Air borne Assault 3300: In 3300 Coastal rock launched a daring raid on Rocky shores almost 7,000 miles away and entirely by air. Special forces dropped in by air and set up a stable military make shift airport, which then later saw 70,000 combat troops land on it's runways. The Navy took part deploying 170 ships to the area and 700 aircraft. The airforce it's self deployed 800 aircraft to the A.O. Victory came after a couple of months fighting. It was deemed a great sucess by the nation and was hailed for it's over sea's capabilitys. National referendum 3310: In 3210 Coastal rock held a national referendum to decide whether CR would remain in the soviet federation, or leave. The majority voted to remain within the soviet federation, altho CR came extreamly close to leaving, it never did. The majority of the federation was glad to hear the news and it was put before the coastal rock parliement that every 100 years to the date of 3210, 1st september, would be known as soviet day. Indeed the act passed. The 3rd great war 3319: In 3319 coastal rock began the quest to be rated at war level 3 in the international board, CR deployed troops to it's western nabour and with good reason. The country had been given a shameful capital city name and an agressive leader. troops were deployed and dispatched to seperate locations, however a small convoy of enemy troops entered CR and fired apoun a fortification. The airforce delt with the issue while the army decided to retaliate with mass force and destruction. CR won the war within a matter of days and with minimal losses. Fatal error's 3321: In 3321 CR accidently issued a statement to foreign embassys around the globe stating that any civillian may enter CR without having to qualify in certain subjects. immediately mass civi's began bording flights, Coastal rock border control didnt pick up on the issue before it was to late.. roughly 5 millions civi's entered CR. because of the fatal error Tony.w decided to allow them to stay but was forced to pay benifts and find work for them. This had an extreamly bad result on the economy and even forced it to take a massive U-turn. CR was not ready for such a transmission. The total loss is still being calculated and is even still on going in certain area's. Economic Crisis 3323: In 3323, Tony.w declared due to previous errors, Coastal rock had entered an economic crisis. The steady growth plan to grow the economy now seemed further away than before, the country had already spent 3.0 Trillion creating jobs, building hospitals, schools and much needed roads. The goverment was forced to lower social security payments in a bid to help cover this cost. However despite services returning to normal the economy had taken such a blow, that it was unable to recover so easy. Instead it shrank and lost 6 Trillion assests in general. It was listed here Soviet_ministry_of_Finance. In 3326, Tony.w announced that due to much needed spending cuts, the Navy would loose 96 ships including a helicopter carrier. Because of the cut's CR was left with only 2 operational fleets but yet that still consisted of 200+ ships.